


First Times

by Dinolad



Series: Hold Me Through The Night [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Robbie is a mess, Sportacus tries, Stephanie is a good, but he doesn't know what to do, cursing, the kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus try to be a couple. Robbie slowly continues on the road to recovery. Sportacus experiences a few first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Crimson_Hope
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

There was no way that Sportacus was going to tell his boyfriend Robbie that the kiss they had last night was his first. Robbie would never forgive himself. Not after what happened. But really it was a nice kiss. Until the crying. He never knew kissing could feel so good. A little weird. But good. Had he known how good it felt, he might have started sooner. When he was at home, there were others that had looked at him the way Robbie does. He didn’t know what it meant then, but in the end he’s happy nothing came of it. Sportacus wanted to be all Robbie’s. He doesn’t need anyone else. He wasn’t sure if that sounded more creepy than romantic. So he decided to keep it to himself. Everyone had weird thoughts now and then, and you couldn’t always control what your brain decided to conjure up. 

Waking up in Robbie’s arms was wonderful, if not a bit uncomfortable for his back. He felt warm and loved. And the first thing he got to see was Robbie who had dozed off at some point and was petting Sportacus’ head in his sleep. His hat must have fallen off. Sportacus didn’t realize he was purring until Robbie stirred, looked down at him puzzled, and blurted out

“Elves purr?” Sportacus’ cheeks burned against the cool morning air. He must have been louder than he thought.

“Yes” was his sheepish reply. He knew he shouldn’t feel embarrassed, it was perfectly natural, but he couldn’t help it.

“And…it’s a good noise?” Robbie asked, scrutinizing him.

“Yes. It’s a very good noise. It means I am very content.” It could also mean other things but he wasn’t about to get into that.

“Alright then. You’re fond of getting your hair petted I see.” Sportacus ducked his head under Robbie’s chin to hide his face. Giving him a noncommittal hum in reply. “You’re embarrassed aren’t you?” Gods he sounded smug. When he got no reply again Robbie started to gently scratch at the back of Sportacus’ head. The purring started despite Sportacus’ best efforts. It just felt too good. Robbie hummed, “There we go. Who’s a good little kitty?”

“Robbie,” Sportacus whined. He grabbed a fist full of Robbie’s robe, bring it up to cover his face.

“Don’t elves like cream? I might have some in the fridge.”

“Stop making fun of me or I’ll make you eat fruit.” Sportacus told himself he was not pouting. Even if it kind of felt like it.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“No, but still.” Sportacus stretched. He was torn between staying in Robbie’s warm lap, being gently scratched and quenching his building need to move about. He stretched his legs out, off the seat, and started doing leg stretches.

“Really now, you can’t even sit still while being pet?”

“I need to move Robbie. I’ve been still for too long.”

“Then get up.”

“But,” Sportacus whined. And wasn’t that something. Twice in one morning. It was too cute for Robbie to take. Robbie stopped his ministrations and there was another whine. But Sportacus jumped up and started to do jumping jacks and that was okay to watch too, if not a little tiring.

“Are you going to make me breakfast?”

“Oh. Sure. Just. Let me do this first.” Robbie leant back in his chair and watched his boyfriend go through his morning workout.

“Make me something that’s not just fruit on a plate.”

“Can I put fruit on waffles? You like waffles right? I’m told they’re like little cakes.”

“Close enough. And I suppose if you’re going to bother me about it all morning than I wouldn’t mind berries. Put them on pancakes. I don’t have a waffle iron. And you can’t complain about how much syrup I’m using because I’m eating fruit.” Sportacus’ hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“That seems fair.” He said as he back flipped over to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Robbie yelled. “No jumping in the kitchen it’s dangerous.” He wriggled around in his chair a bit. “Do you even know how to make pancakes?”

“Sure, follow the directions.”

“Right…” Robbie sat around a few minutes debating with himself about whether he should change out of his pajamas. He had gotten a few hours of sleep with Sportacus. And thank God he hadn’t had any nightmares. It was the first blissful nights rest since ever, even if it was only two hours. It was probably because Sportacus was there. When he slept with him that first night he did have nightmares but they were mild and he didn’t rouse from his sleep. But Sportacus was going to leave. If he went to sleep on his own he’d probably have nightmares. He couldn’t have that. No. Robbie would stay awake then. He wasn’t going to let this affect any part of his life he had control over. Robbie was use to not sleeping. He could do this.

“Robbie, the pancakes are finished.” Robbie pushed himself off his chair and wandered over to the kitchen.

“Where did you get berries- wait, never mind. I don’t want to know.” Robbie took the plate loaded with pancakes and berries. Sportacus smiled at him. But his smile slowly wavered as Robbie poured more and more syrup onto his pancakes. Robbie noticed out of the corner of his eyes and sent him a warning look. When he was done drowning them he took a bite and wow they were good. Even with the berries.

“Right. We’ll I should head out then. Give you your space.” Robbie tried to not let it show how much he didn’t like the sound of that. But Sportacus leaned in very slowly and stopped a few inches from his face. “Can I kiss you goodbye?” Anger flared deep in Robbie’s gut.

“Why are you asking permission?! Do you think I’m going to break if you so much as peak me on the cheek?!” 

Sportacus had retreated a few steps, mouth hanging open. “No I just wanted to ask like-“ He had to be careful, he knew Robbie was in a delicate place, he tried to think of a way to fix this. “Like how you said you should have asked me? I am new to these things and am just trying to follow your example.”

God Robbie felt like an ass. Here he was holding a wonderful breakfast his wonderful boyfriend made and he was yelling at him. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what-.” Robbie looked down, suddenly not hungry.

“No! Don’t be sorry. I am okay. Why don’t we-“ Sportacus looked around the room looking for something to save him. Robbie looked like he was going to cry again. He didn’t think he could handle that. But he was sure mood swings were normal after a traumatic even. Even if Robbie didn’t seem to think so. “Why don’t you finish your breakfast and you could…grab a book and we could go to the park?”

Robbie wanted to smash his head against the wall but he just didn’t have the energy. He didn’t know he could be any more depressed than he had been before everything. He nodded and then slowly started to force himself to eat the beautiful breakfast. It tasted like ash and was hard to swallow.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It was too bright out. And the children were **looking at him.** Robbie supposed it was strange for them to see him just sitting there with a book while they played with Sportacus. But they didn’t have to stare. He found himself glaring back whenever a pair of eyes lingered a little too long. After a while he realized he was actually scaring a few of them. And worrying the others. Sportacus was going to talk to him about it. He could feel it. The damn elf kept sending him worried glances. He even missed the goal when he heard Robbie hiss. Great now he was hissing at the kids. Maybe if that Pink girl could mind her own business and not walk over in his direction. No? Great now she was looking at him, tapping her foot.

“Pink girl.” Robbie forced out. He hadn’t done a lot of talking since he yelled at Sportacus. Another thing to add to the list of ways he’s fucked up in the past 24 hours.

“Did you want to play?” She asked, swaying. The pink hurt his eyes. Almost as much as the blue sky and the bright sun.

“No.” He didn’t think he could move even if he wanted to. In fact Robbie kind of felt like allowing himself to succumb to gravity. But Sportacus was still looking over at him. Worry painting his face. Oh. And a ball. A ball just smacked him right in the cheek. Great he didn’t even have to do anything to hurt his boyfriend now. He felt the heaviness of gravity pushing on his shoulders. A deep pressure against his chest. Why was Stephanie staring at him like that? Oh Sportacus was in front of him now too.

“Robbie?” Sportacus asked gently. God stop it. Stop it. “Did you want some water?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should go home, take a nap?” Pink girl offered in a fake chipper voice. And Robbie could feel it set off something inside him. It felt like an explosion. This was going to suck. But he opened his mouth anyway.

“Leave me the fuck alone! Why can’t you mind your own damn businesses you little lunatic!” He cursed. In front of the kids. And yelled at the pink one. Sportacus was going to break up with him. God he messed up. And there were the tears. He could feel them running down his face. What was wrong with him?

Pixel yelped and Stingy covered his mouth while Trixie let out a loud “cool”. 

Ziggy asked, “What’s a ‘fuck’?” 

And Stephanie stood in shock. Robbie was too afraid to look at Sportacus so he just kept staring at Stephanie. Allowing himself to cry in front of all the children.

“I-“ Robbie choked. “I’m sorry.” Then he pushed himself off the bench and power walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus was torn between running after Robbie and trying to talk to the kids about what just happened. He looked at them then at Robbie’s retreating back. He supposed with Robbie he had a shorter window. The longer he waited with him the more dangerous it got for their relationship and even Robbie’s health. So he turned to the kids and said, “That is a word we don’t say. Stephanie are you okay? I have to go after Robbie but I…”She put her hand up and then fluttered it at him.

“Go, please. Tell him it’s okay. I- he just startled me. I’ll be fine.” She said. Gods Sportacus loved her. He turned and started to run, yelling his thanks behind him.

There was a lot of noise coming from Robbie’s lair and that worried Sportacus enough that he didn’t knock. He jumped down and was greeted by the sight of Robbie tearing apart his home. He was relieved to see that despite Robbie’s state he had left his orange chair alone. That was a good sign. But machine parts littered the floor along with stray fabric.

“Robbie,” Sportacus called out, trying to be heard over the sounds of crashing. Robbie whirled around and then Sportacus was blinded by a puff of smoke and Robbie **was right in front of him.** "Poof…"

“What do you want?!” Robbie yelled, leaning down to get in his face.

“I was worried-“

 

“Well stop it! I don’t need you to worry about me. I’m perfectly fine!” Sportacus vaguely registered another ‘Poofing’ sound but was more focused on how Robbie was growling at him.

“Oh, sugar plum, you know that’s a lie.” They both turned to see Glanni standing there in a **cat suit.**

“Why are you in a cat suit?” The question fell out of Sportacus’ mouth. Despite all the other things he should be saying he went for that. That was kind of dumb. And apparently Robbie agreed because he growled at Sportacus again.

“I was in the middle of something. But I see my attention is needed here.” Glanni glared at them. “You two are a mess. Honesty I can’t leave you alone for two days.” He opened his arms and waited.

Robbie glared. And when that didn’t seem to convince Glanni to lower his arms he started to growl, showing his teeth. Glanni rolled his eyes and tsked. Glanni had started to look bored by the time Robbie’s resolve broke and his mood swung. His face crumpled and he ran to his brother. Sportacus stood off to the side as Robbie cried onto his brother’s neck. Babbling.

“I messed up and I don’t know what to do, everything is horrible and I just want it to all go away. I’m tired of crying. I don’t like how everyone’s treating me like I’m going to break but then when they don’t I do. I, Glanni, I upset Sportacus and now he hates me and I cursed in front of the kids and yelled at his favorite and he’s going to break up with me but we only started dating last night. And all the kids hate me now too. I’m the biggest screw up!” Glanni pet his brother’s hair, allowing him to rant. Waiting for him to stop before he spoke.

“You upset the elf?” Robbie nodded. Glanni looked up at Sportacus. “You want to leave my brother?” Sportacus shook his head so fast he felt dizzy and said,

“No-No of course not!” Gods he was scary. Glanni’s voice turned softer when he spoke to his brother.

“See my little cherry pie. He doesn’t want to leave you. So that’s one problem solved.” He looked back up at Sportacus expectantly.

“Oh, um. Stephanie said its okay that you yelled. That she was just spooked. She’s worried about you but not angry.”

“There we go. That’s two things. And I’m sure whatever it is you think you did to your elf isn’t nearly as _upsetting_ to him as you think it is. I can’t do anything about the crying and the mood swings.”

“I’m not having mood swings.” Robbie sniffed. Trying not to let his nose run on his brother’s neck.

“Like hell you aren’t. You’re so tired, terron de azucar. You need to rest.” Robbie nodded then started to shake his head.

“No. I need to clean up.” 

“I can help you do that. You can rest.” Sportacus offered.

“You don’t know where anything goes.” Robbie turned to him. He had been wondering what he did to deserve such a nice boyfriend but now he sees it’s some weird form of cosmic irony.

“Well you could tell me. I’d be really fast and you can sit while I do it. When I’m done I can help keep the kids quiet so you can catch up on sleep.” Robbie stared at him trying to find a way out of this. Glanni eyed him suspiciously.

“Robbie,” Glanni began and shit he was in trouble. He used his real name.

“Yes?” Robbie slowly turned back to his brother.

“What are you not telling us?” And it was like a lightbulb went off in Sportacus’ head. There he was too. Face concerned. 

“I not- Why would you think- I’m… hiding something?”

“You are turning down the chance to be lazy and have a quiet, uninterrupted, nap.” Glanni stated. All of the blood must have left Sportacus’ face because Robbie thought he looked particularly white.

“I just.” Robbie looked at his feet. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? And the anger was coming back. He could control it this time. He just had to breathe. “You two are ganging up on me!” Okay so that was a little louder than he had intended.

“No one’s ganging up,” Sportacus said.

“No. I am. I’m not leaving until you tell me why you don’t want to sleep. You told me the nightmares stopped. Did you lie to me?” His gaze was sharp. Robbie hated it when his brother was angry with him. And the cat suit just made it awkward. He looked at his brother’s boots. They were very nice. They had a little heel to them that was thicker than the last pair Robbie- He shook his head to clear it. Focus. He slowly shuffled forward until he was in Glanni’s arms again and hid his face against the other side of his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Robbie muttered. Glanni melted, not realizing he was being played. Now at least Robbie wouldn’t be yelled at.

“My precious biscotti.” Glanni called, wrapping his arms around his brother. “My poor little taffy. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want people fussing over me.”

“But that’s what we’re here for…I didn’t hear you. After the first few times…”

“I didn’t sleep.” Robbie muttered. Glanni shrieked causing both Sportacus and Robbie to jump. 

“For a week?!”

“Not a week! Besides, I slept last night!”

“For how long?”

“Two hours.” Robbie said, looking to the side. He knew the shriek was coming but it still hurt his ears.

“We’ll obviously I shouldn’t have left.” Robbie whined in response and Sportacus looked a little ill.

“I don’t want you hear.” He stretched out the ‘hear’ in a long whine. 

“But you’re not taking care of yourself! You’ve got bags under your eyes and it looks like you haven’t even done your make up!”

“I was too tired to. Besides. I have Sportacus, he can help me.”

“Put make up on?” Glanni crossed his arms.

“No. I meant help me take care of myself.” Glanni looked from Robbie to Sportacus who had been standing quietly off to the side with a worried look on his face, watching the exchange. He eyed the shorter man up and down. It made Sportacus feel extremely uncomfortable.

“I’ll just teach him how to put make up on.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was a pointy stick less than an inch from his eye. And he couldn’t move or he was sure Glanni would ‘accidentally’ poke him again. Robbie watched curled up on his chair as Glanni schooled Sportacus in the ways of what he called ‘basic’ make up application. To Sportacus he might as well have been speaking in a different language.

“Look. I am sure that Robbie can tell me what to do.” Sportacus offered. Glanni shushed him and started to apply the eye liner. “Why are you putting it on me again?”

“It helps, trust me. When I’m done I’m going to have you repeat what I did on yourself. You’re not going near my brother until you can at least do that.” It was odd having someone so close to his face. He didn’t really like it much. Wishing Robbie was teaching him instead.

Glanni had gone back to finish his, whatever it was he was doing, and promised to return in two hours, spouting threats at Sportacus if he wasn’t there to receive him. Sportacus used the free time to go and sort things out with the kids. When he finished with that he made Robbie and himself lunch, sitting on the floor in front of the chair cradled between his boyfriend’s legs. It felt nice and safe. Until Glanni showed up and gave him ‘the look’. Sportacus felt a little insulted that Glanni would think him capable of doing anything that would make Robbie unhappy. At least on purpose. The makeup tutorial began shortly after. At least Glanni wasn’t wearing a cat suit any longer.

“There we go.” Glanni said, pulling away and reaching for the hand mirror. Sportacus looked at his reflection. He had a light dusting of sliver over his eye lids. His lashes looked long curling upward. Glanni hadn’t put as much eye liner on him as he himself had. It actually looked pretty good. If he didn’t have the mustache. It kind of threw it off a bit. Sportacus wondered if that was why the brothers always kept clean shaven. He looked up at Glanni. “You like it?”

“Actually, yes.” He looked over at Robbie who was staring at him over the top of his pillow. Sportacus smiled at him. “How do I look?”

“Like a dork.” Robbie said, but there wasn’t much bite to it with the way his voice wavered and his cheeks reddened. Glanni smiled, drawing Sportacus’ attention back towards him.

“Are you ready to try yourself?” Sportacus nodded as Glanni handed him the makeup wipes.

Putting it on himself was certainly a different experience. His hands were shaky with pent up energy and he defiantly poked himself in the eye more than twice. But it was worth it to hear Robbie laugh. His finished product wasn’t quite as glamorous but Glanni said it was adequate for a first try. He said that with Robbie’s guidance he would figure it out.

After they had cleaned up, Robbie insisted Glanni go home so that he and Sportacus could clean up the lair. Glanni made the elf promise to stay with his ‘little sugar flower’ letting threats drop out alongside compliments. The man really scared Sportacus.

Sportacus collapsed onto Robbie’s chair. Cleaning up the mess took longer than he expected. Especially since he made sure they stopped for dinner. Watching Robbie slowly eat his food. It was past his bedtime again. He closed his eyes and lifted his arms up and out. Robbie starred at him a moment before climbing into his lap. The elf grinned and nuzzled his face against Robbie’s hair. He had changed back into his pajamas. Sportacus loved the silky feel of them but he tried not to let his hands roam, afraid of what happened last time.

“Would you take those damn braces off? They’re digging into me. Same with your stupid number 10.” Robbie wiggled trying to get comfy. Sportacus laughed but started to remove the items. Robbie took off his hat and goggles, letting them drop to the floor. “There. That’s better.” He wiggled more.

“Wake me up if you need to okay?”

“Shut up, Sportadork.” Robbie leaned in and kissed him gently on the side of the mouth.

“Good night, Robbie.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 4 more parts to this. This will have 3 chapters.
> 
> Let me know if you like it. Chapters 2 and 3 will be up shortly.


End file.
